Mecha Shadow's Masquerade
by Friggin Kyle
Summary: After Shadow died, a program on Ark was launched to Mecha Shadow.


Mecha Shadow's Masquerade  
  
by KnucklesZ5  
  
**24 hours after the Ark was kept from crashing into earth, in the lava pit on the meteor just off of Ark(you know...where Meteor Heard is)**  
  
In the firey pit a strange silver capsule wrose from the lava. As it wrose something stirred inside of it:  
  
[[Program Initiated]]  
  
[[Program Run]]  
  
[[Systems Scan]]  
  
[[Systems Clear]]  
  
[[Program:Seek destroyer of Shadow]]  
  
The top of the capsule suddenly burst open and something shot off into space like a rocket, only faster.  
  
-Back in San Francisco, six heroes were being commemorated for saving earth. Eggman, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge. Each of them were getting metals for their services.  
  
"Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" The president called out on the pedestal. Eggman stood up, grumbled, then walked up. As he shaked the president's hand he glared at him and whispered,"Don't you EVER call me that!"  
  
"Dr. I---Eggman, even though he started this mess, changed sides and decided to give vital information to Sonic and Shadow as they destroyed the Bio Lizard." The President said.  
  
Everybody got their awards before the Ceremony the President revealed a commemoration statue of Sonic and Shadow clapping hands togethor as the Bio Lizard was destroyed. AS Rouge began to give her resignation speech Eggman walked to Sonic and said,"Truce?" and held out his hand. Sonic looked at his hand, paced a few steps then said,"Awww, heck, whatever." and he shook hands with Eggman.  
  
"So, what exactly are you planning on doing now that you're not trying to 'take over the world'?" Sonic asked Eggman.  
  
"I'm thinking of helping the military build better robots, they don't have very good technology, besides, I think Robo-Knuckles and Metal Sonic are probably good examples for the military to follow." Eggman replyed.  
  
"Uhm, yeah...they're were a lot harder for me to get by. Trust me." Sonic said with a uncertain look on his face.  
  
Later that night the strange thing that popped out of the capsule landed...write on station square.  
  
[[Stand-by mode, off]]  
  
The thing scanned the surrounding area, then focused on the statue of Sonic and Shadow, he walked up, read and read what the plaque said.  
  
"In commemoration of Shadow the Hedgehog, who died in action."  
  
[[Command, unknown]]  
  
[[Program Terminated]]  
  
[[Stystem Control:Fail]]  
  
"I am the Ultimate Life-Form, the world will be mine to rebuild. I AM MECHA SHADOW!!" Mecha Shadow then shot a glowing green orb at the statue and it exploded.  
  
[[Scan for Dr. Ivo Robotnik]]  
  
[[Located]]  
  
[[Destroy]]  
  
Mecha Shadow took off, then bolted towards Eggman's base.  
  
That morning Eggman was activating Robo-Knuckles and Metal Sonic, after he reprogrammed them to not kill Sonic, of course. The minute he activated R.K. his radar began buzzing.  
  
Enemy alert  
  
Enemy approaching  
  
Enemy locating  
  
"Dr. Eggman, an unknown object is coming from the north-west at an incredible speed." Robo-Knuckles reported.  
  
((Enemy approaching))  
  
"I'm picking up something too." Metal Sonic added.  
  
"Hmm, it's probably just Sonic, maybe I forgot to change your radar program." Eggman replied and walked towards the central monitor. "That's interesting, it is going a lot faster than Sonic would casually go, maybe that fox made something to increase his average speed." He assured himself, although he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Do you want us to go check?" R.K. said  
  
"Go if you want to, otherwise be prepared, it may not be him. If you need me I will be in the factory." Eggman said, and walked off to his factory.  
  
R.K. and Metal Sonic took off towards the unknown object.  
  
((Warning))  
  
Unknown Metal substances detected on incoming object  
  
((Object not of bio-structure))  
  
The two robots sent a holo-video to Eggman,"Sir, this object is not Sonic." Metal Sonic reported.  
  
"It is not genetic." R.K. added.  
  
"It's coming...it looks like it's black, with some red." Metal Sonic said  
  
"Oh, no. I feared this would happen, fight it off as fast as possible!" Eggman said  
  
They closed off the holo-video then got prepared for th encoming enemy.  
  
((Engage battle system))  
  
Program Run:Battle.c  
  
Mecha Shadow came at them at about two hundred miles per hour. Robo-Knuckles put up a shield in his way, Mecha Shadow stopped before he hit it. "Who are you and what do you want with Eggman?" Metal Sonic questioned Mecha Shadow.  
  
"I am Mecha Shadow, ultimate life-form and I am here for my own reasons." He responded swiftly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you're gonna friggin' tell us your reasons now!" R.K. demanded.  
  
"Tell you what, if you can catch me I'll tell you my reason, if not, your let me be." Mecha Shadow said with a smirk.  
  
"You're on, but you better get ready to give use some good reasons." Metal Sonic responded and got ready to go as fast as his turbines would take him.  
  
End recording  
  
Send Video  
  
Robo-Knuckles already had a plan, he sent a message to Metal that read,You chase after him, I'll try to cut him off.  
  
Metal Sonic responded,(Yes, get going.)  
  
R.K. shot off and Mecha Shadow dropped down a few meters then started flying forward at an immense speed. Metal followed right behind him.  
  
[Are you going to catch me or not?] Mecha Shadow hacked a message into Metals database.  
  
(I haven't even started yet.) Metal responded then started going faster, but so did Mecha Shadow. Suddenly Egg-robos flew up out of what seemed like nowhere.  
  
"Is this your trick pathedic robot?" Mecha Shadow asked, then he pointed his finger at the center Egg-robo, shot a short green laser at it. The Egg-robo then shot all of the other Egg-robos and exploded.  
  
R.K. flew up and charged at Mecha Shadow. Mecha put up a field, the second R.K. touched it his eyes showed nothing but green static."Do you want some of this too?" Mecha turned towards Metal Sonic. "No, thanks." Metal said as he slowly backed away.  
  
"Too friggin' bad!" Mecha Shadow shot a laser at him and the same static appeared in his eyes.  
  
[[Hack:Mecha Sonic Unit-01]]  
  
[[Hack:System Shut-down]]  
  
[[Hack:Mecha Sonic Unit-03, Robo-Knuckles]]  
  
[[Hack:printf("I am Mecha Shadow, ultimate life-form, the world will be mine. I will return, but next time I will get you for sure.\n")]]  
  
[[Hack System shut-down]]  
  
Mecha Shadow watched as the two brother robots fell down on top of Eggman's base. He then shot off towards an unknown location.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of chapter one...yeah...erm....in case you were wondering, the symbols(like ) are robotic databases, or the coding that's going on inside of the robots, each one has his own symbols:  
  
[[]]Mecha Shadow  
  
(())Metal Sonic  
  
Robo-Knuckles  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Legal Crud(oh yeah, run in terror)  
  
Every character in this fic is (C) SEGA, Mecha Shadow is my character but he is based off of Shadow, which is (C) SEGA 


End file.
